Blasting the Night Away
by tattooedcowboy
Summary: A fun request! Marcy and Bonnie are having a great night pulling some pranks when they stumble on some fireworks and... cigars? Weird. An odd adventure ensues. Mentions of alcohol and an extreme lack of firework safety. Always be safe around fireworks, never do these things in real life friends.


"Wha- WHO'S THERE! SHOW YOURSELVES!" The snickering from the two women huddled near the ceiling only made the banana guard more nervous. They watched as he tripped backwards and fell, cowering under his helmet.

"Alright Marceline, take me down." Bonnie felt kinda bad about this now that the guard was in this much distress.

"Aw come on Bonnie, it was just getting fun."

"Now Marceline." And down they went, Marceline gently placing Bonnie down near the guard and watching with gentle eyes as Bonnie placed a hand on his shoulder (do they have shoulders?) and got him up off the ground. Not long after that and with a small exchange, the banana guard had already forgotten about his distress.

"What are you looking at?" She had been staring hadn't she? "Nothing! Wanna go mess with Peppermint Butler next? That's always fun."

"Nah, he was acting weird earlier, and you can imagine what that might mean. He's such an odd little man." She had a point.

"Alright, well how about we go look around the castle? I'm bored but I don't want to leave. There are still a couple rooms on the third floor we haven't checked out."

"Hmm… yeah that should be fine. Can you float us up there? I don't wanna take the stairs, and I feel all woozy."

"Well yeah Bonnie, that's what alcohol does. Of course I'll float us up you dork."

After running to the kitchen to grab the rest of the bottle of candy corn vodka, up they went; wandering through the halls while giggling and making general mischief on their way to their destination. Once they reached the third floor and found the rooms they hadn't had a chance to look in yet, Marceline set Bonnie back down and floated next to her while they stared down the hallway at the 6 doors left.

"Well, which one should we start with do you think?"

"I say we start at the end and work our way back this way."

"Sounds good to me!"

The first door they checked held a couple of chairs and an empty barrel. The second door held a table and 13 decks of cards. The third door though, had a closed box.

"Bonnie, we need to open it. What if it has treasure inside?"

"Marceline, if it has treasure, it would belong to me anyways. But yes, let's open it. I wanna know what's in it too." So they put their drunken power together and pried the top of the box off.

"It's… fireworks? Bonnie, we found fireworks. You know what we have to do now right?" Bonnie was rummaging around in the box looking through the assorted fireworks and stumbled upon a package of bubblegum cigars.

"What in the world would these be doing in here? I bet you Peppermint Butler has something to do with this." Marceline excitedly grabs the box of cigars and plucks one out.

"Bonnie, we can be mob bosses now. Aw man, this is so cool! Do you have a light?"

"These things are trash for you Marcy! Why in the world would you want to smoke one? Can you at least wait until we get up to the roof?"

"Why are we going to the roof?"

"To set off these fireworks ya goof. Now come on, there's only a couple of matches so we have to be careful to not waste them." With that, Bonnie lifts the box before stumbling and setting it down quickly.

"Hey Bon, how about I do that. I won't fall over, but you'll have to do the stairs." Bonnie grumbles a bit before grabbing the cigars from Marceline and the vodka from the doorway where they left it, letting Marceline grab the box with the fireworks. With that they make their way up to the roof of the castle by the gumball cannons.

"Just set that right here Marcy, I'll figure out the best sequence for setting them off." As Bonnie observes the fireworks, Marceline grabs the pack of cigars from where Bonnie left them next to the box, along with the pack of matches, where only 3 remained. Now only 2.

"Marcy, do you smell that? It's kinda- Marceline! Give me that! You wasted one of our matches?" Bonnie was very mad, but looking concernedly from the matches to the cigar and the fireworks. "Though, I am curious as to how these are… always have been… Marcy! What do you think?"

"Uh, about what?"

"Do you think I should smoke this? I wanna know its effects."

"Hell yeah Bon! Do it!" Bonnie gave her a skeptical look, but timidly put it to her lips anyways and took a drag. And promptly began coughing.

"*cough* Marc-*cough cough* why is this so *cough* bad?" The coughing went away after a little bit, though Bonnie took many more deep breaths afterwards just in case. "That was absolutely terrible. Why do people smoke these?"

"You just have to get used to it Bon, your lungs aren't used to it so it needs a couple of tries. You don't have to keep going."

"No! I want to… I'm morbidly curious, and drunk me doesn't seem to care too much." With that, Bonnie tries the bubblegum cigar again, and starts coughing again, but less this time.

"Alright, this is fine. Now I'm a mob boss Marcy! Don't fuck with me!" Bonnie is just stupidly adorable when she got drunk.

"I won't Bon, I'll make sure your enemies know not to mess with you too. Now let's light some fireworks!" Marcy grabs some simple bottle rockets from the box and shoves them in some crooks in the bricks of the castle.

"Alright Bon, you know what the coolest way to light these bad boys off would be?"

"How?"

"With your cigar! You're the boss now! Light em up Bonnie!" With a tad bit too much excitement, Bonnie hobbles to the bottle rockets and holds the end of the cigar to the fuse. "This is so radical," she whispers to herself as the fuse starts to crackle.

"Alright come here ya goof! We gotta watch em!" Bonnie runs (wobbles dangerously) over to Marceline and stands there waiting for the rockets to go off. Once they finally do, both girls can be seen with big goofy grins plastered on their faces.

"What's next! Bonnie, what should we do next? Ohhh… how about this one?" Marceline sets a big multi-chamber exploder on the ground next to the box and waits impatiently for Bonnie's approval.

"Hell yeah! Let's do it!" Marcy stares in awe as Bonnie sets the firework in the best position and expertly holds the cigar to the fuse again until it crackles.

"Comin in hot Marcy!" Bonnie plows into Marceline, knocking them both to the ground. They roll onto their backs just in time for the firework to go off with a great resounding '_boom_' and explode like a willow tree above them. Starry eyes, they both give off quiet 'wows' as they watch it sprinkle down, giggling away.

"Next!"

Many fireworks later, and both Marceline and Bonnie are slightly more drunk than they were before beginning this fireworks adventure, having finished the bottle of candy corn vodka they brought to the roof with them. As Bonnie reached into the bottom of the fireworks box, all that she found was one more multi-chamber firework, some more bottle rockets, and what looked like one giant bottle rocket.

"Hey Marcy, I think we've hit the time for our grand finale!" Marceline looks over Bonnie's shoulder and frowns, seeing the start of some sunshine. Looking a bit further to the left, she sees one of the kingdom cannons, empty and looking oh so fun.

"Bon, hear me out alright, but can you imagine the scientific data you could gather if you fired me out of that cannon?" Bonnie just gives her "the look".

"Marceline, do you know how dangerous that sounds? What if you go too far? I don't even have a helmet with me, you could hit a tree or some bricks or something."

"Bon, I'm an immortal vampire queen who just so happens to also be half demon. I think I'll be fine. Come on, you can light it off with your badass cigar!" The alcohol definitely was not helping this situation at all.

"Alright, let me make sure she's all in working order and won't backfire or something equally as unpleasant. This will only take a minute."

"Whatever you say inspector Bonnie. When was the last time you used these anyways? I'm usually around to protect the castle, not that your citizens know that. I think they would freak if they found out that the Princess was making out with the scary vampire axe lady that stays in the castle most nights. I just wish Peppermint Butler would be better at knocking you know? Like, listen, you're not gonna like what you see, and then you're gonna try and kill me, it's just an unpleasant happening. And don't even get me started on-"

"Hey Marcy, I love you, but please calm down. You're very rambly, and trust me, it's cute but I can't fire you out of this bad boy if I can't tell you it's all ready for you to climb on in."

"You're the best Bon, let's do this! I hope I go really far."

Marcy climbs her way into the cannon feet first, with some very obvious struggle. Eventually she gets settled in and is giving Bonnie the go ahead to light it up.

"Alright Marcy, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? No second thoughts or anything?"

"Of course not Bon! Let 'er rip!"

"... of course not. Alright, 3, 2, 1… Go!" Bonnie leans forward, lighting the fuse with the lit cigar in her mouth, and Marcy's smile lights up the little rampart they're on. As it dwindles, Marcy looks back, gives Bonnie a wink, and with a loud resounding _BOOM_, she is then soaring through the air going entirely faster than she should be this early in the morning, but looking like she was having the time of her life. Eventually, it got too hard for Bonnie to see her in the dark, seeing nothing but a little twinkle she was sure was for her enjoyment before she could no longer see anything else, and so she sat and waited for Marceline to return.

After a minute or so, Marceline can be seen speeding up to the castle, a giant smile on her face and her hair a little messy, but otherwise unaffected from her impromptu flight lesson.

"Bonnie, that was absolutely incredible and you should totally try it! I would catch you of course, I can go really fast as a bat, but you would love it!"

"Well Marceline, I regret to inform you that that would require another fuse, which we do not have. But that's okay, I don't think I'm meant for flying anyways. I'll leave that to you." Bonnie did look kinda disappointed, but overall ready to finish off the grand finale. Marceline looks around for some kind of solution.

"Hey Bonnie! I know it's not a cannon, but I bet this giant rocket thing could carry you really far! Do you want to try that?"

"Don't those things explode? I'm pretty sure they explode. I can't be Princess of the Candy Kingdom when I'm exploded."

"Well yeah it explodes, but you'll just have to untie the tie before it gets to it's explodingness."

"I don't know about this Marcy, that's REALLY unsafe."

"Aren't you basically immortal? You'll be fine. And you won't even be in exploding distance, I'll swoop in and catch you before you hit the ground, and we can see the really cool firework up close."

"They're meant to be seen from far away Marcy. And my immortality has nothing to do with this, this is how people lose limbs and get killed."

"Hmm… you're right. I'm sorry for being pressure-y. You obviously don't have to Bon, but I promise you that I would catch you. The view is beautiful."

Bonnie was about to make a very not great decision, but the sun was coming up and she was curious to see how this would play out.

"... alright Marcy, if you think it will be okay."

"I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think it would be okay Bon, I promise."

And so, a few minutes later, Bonnie is standing there, attached to a very large firework and feeling both anxious and excited as Marcy prepares to light the fuse with her own still-burning cigar.

"Last chance to back out Bonnie. Are you sure you want to go?" Bonnie thinks about how much fun it looked when Marceline went flying, and how badly she wanted to do it for herself those few moments after Marcy got back.

"I'm sure, light it up for me Marcy."

"You've got it captain Bonnie!"

And the fuse is lit, and shortly after Bonnie is flying through the air. Marcy is following close behind, waiting for Bonnie to release the rope that holds her. As soon as she does, Marcy is there catching her from her rapid descent to the grounds of the Kingdom. She pauses in place with Bonnie in her arms while she morphs back to human and they wait for the firework to explode where they can see the rocket in the sky. Eventually it explodes with a great white shower of sparkles, just as the sun starts peeking from around the tree line far in the distance.

"Thank you for that Marcy, it was incredible! I was scared, but I'm glad that I did it."

"Good. Now how about we head inside and get some sleep, Peppermint Butler can handle whatever was supposed to be on your schedule today."

"That's a good idea. Will you carry me the whole way?"

"Of course love. And Bonnie?" As Bonnie turns to look up at her, Marcy captures her in a small kiss before letting out a small 'I love you' and heading back towards the castle and Bonnie's chambers.

"Thank you for tonight Marcy, I think I needed that. Can we cuddle and sleep until like 9pm? That sounds like the perfect ending to tonight."

"Yes we can, I'm gonna chat with Peppermint Butler before I join you just to let him know that we won't be available today. Get cozy while I'm gone, and I will be back very soon alright?" Marceline gets a nod in response as she approaches the balcony of Bonnie's room. Once she sees Bonnie enter her chambers and head for the wardrobe, she does a brief search for Peppermint Butler, finding him holding a rat and whispering… things to it.

"Hey Peppermint, I wanted to tell you that Bonnie and I won't be available for the rest of the day. We had a long night and are going to be sleeping for the rest of the day."

"Hmm… being a bad influence I see. Very well, it's a good thing that her majesty has nothing of importance to attend to today." Peppermint Butler then turns back to the rat he has cornered and says something that sounds suspiciously like 'don't tell anybody I told you but…' before Marceline decided that that was her cue to leave. She heads straight back to Bonnie's chambers, seeing her lying in bed waiting for Marceline to arrive.

"Alright Bon, what say you we get to sleep. I don't know about you but I'm beat. I think we deserve a good rest."

"Me too. Thank you for a wonderful night, the fireworks were beautiful and I'm glad I got to share them with you." With that, the two women doze off as the sun peaks fully above the horizon.


End file.
